


Law Has Allergies

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law lives above a flower shop that his lovers - Kidd and Bonney - owned and ran together. But something changed this week, and Law can't stop sneezing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law Has Allergies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



            Another sneeze echoed through the tiny apartment as Trafalgar Law sniffled. He regretted his decisions that lead him to living above a flower shop – but the rent was cheap and Law enjoyed the company, and he normally enjoyed the flowers. But, not this week, oh no. Allergies that he was previously unaware of had sprung upon him with their fangs bared. His eyes were constantly watering, he couldn’t walk two steps without sneezing, and his throat itched terribly. This had to be one of the nine circles of Hell, of that, he was certain.

 

            “Oi, Trafalgar!” A gruff voice called up to the apartment from the stairway.

 

            Law groaned, before walking to the door, calling back down. “What is it, Eustass-ya?” He sighed, rubbing his watery eyes, trying to clear his vision. This was so irritating.

 

            “Bonney’s orderin’ Chinese. Wan’ s’mthin’?”

 

            “The usual!” He called back down, shaking his head. He sneezed again as he wondered how he had managed to find himself in this odd situation of being in a three-way relationship with his landlords and the owners of the flower shop they all resided above. He sneezed again, letting out a groan. All this sneezing was giving him a headache.

 

            “Law?” Bonney called as she walked up the stairs, her footsteps heavy on the wood, echoing up the thin hallway. She walked into the open doorway, grinning, a potted plant in her hands.

 

            “Yeah?” The inked male groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. The bluenette held his sneeze in, only succeeding in giving him a headache. Hopping happily, the pinkette skipped into the apartment, holding out the plant to her boyfriend. The med student turned, only to sneeze even harder than before.

 

            There, sitting all proud in its little soily home, was a bright pink flowers, its petals stretching out as if to say: _Hello, world! Let’s be friends!_

 

The medical student glared at the happy-looking little flower. “ _What_ is _that_?” He asked, his voice dark and gravelly, filled with hate.

 

            “It’s a dahlia,” she explained, pouting a little. “You said that some flowers would be good for in the apartment, and we have a lot of these.”

 

            “I did say that,” Law sighed, rubbing his temple. “When did you get these in, anyways?”

 

            “Just the beginning of the week,” she smiled. “Do you like it?”

 

            Knowing that the pinkette was only trying to brighten his dreary apartment, even though he didn’t want to see another damned flower for the next million years, the bluenette walked over to his lover. He took the flower, picking it up to examine it. It was rather pretty, and he thought it would brighten his room. Sniffing the flower, he immediately changed his mind when he sneezed all over the flower, blowing a few petals off of the poor little plant. It looked a little sadder now, but the flower was still sunshine-y and happy, almost as if it was taunting him. It bounced up again, swaying slightly, almost as if it was dancing.

 

            “Bless you,” Bonney happily supplied.

 

            “This…thing,” Law hissed, his voice dripping with venom. “It’s _this thing_ that’s been driving me nuts!”  
  
            “What?” She giggled, watching her boyfriend go through his little ‘moment’.

 

            “This damned happy little fucking thing!” The blunette slammed the little plant down on the table, jarring the teeny flower roughly. “Has been causing me to sneeze and make my eyes all watery and my throat itches all because of _this fucking thing_!”

 

            “…you have allergies?” The pinkette laughed a little. “I thought you didn’t have any?”

 

            “Well, apparently I do!” He snapped, glaring down at the pink flower, which was indeed the source of all of his problems this past week. “And this… is the thing that has been causing my suffering!”

 

            “Wha’s causin’ sufferin’?” Killer asked as he lumbered into the apartment, holding two plastic bags full of steaming, delicious smelling food.

 

            “Law’s allergic to the new dahlias!” Bonney laughed, turning to face the redhead with a grin.

 

            “Thought ‘e didn’ ‘ave any?” He chuckled, walked over to the table, setting the bags down.

 

            “Shut up,” Law grumbled, glaring at his redhead lover, his arms crossed over his thin chest. “I wasn’t aware I had them until this week!” He turned and sneezed into his elbow, sniffling a little. “Get that thing out of here!”

 

            Kidd nodded, grabbing the little potted plant, walking over to the window, opening it, throwing the little plant out into the air, hearing it quickly shatter on the sidewalk.

 

            “Kidd!” Both Law and Bonney shouted. “Don’t throw things out the window!”

           

            “S’fine,” he huffed. “Ain’ ‘it nobody.”

 

            Law sniffed, smiling at the others. “Thanks, anyways.”

 

            “Le’s eat, an’ after all dem fla’er is gone, we won’ get no more, ‘kay?” The redhead grinned. “Now, le’s eat! ‘M ‘ungry!”

 

            Bonney and Law laughed softly with each other at how simple yet effective their lover’s idea was. All three sat at the table, enjoying their take-out and each other’s company.

 

            The store sold out of the dahlias in only a few days, and while Kidd and Bonney teased Law about his allergies, they never ordered any more of the little flowers that Law hated so.


End file.
